A Christmas Tale
by meijing
Summary: The cruel Ishida Yamato will get a new insight on Christmas after being visited by some helpful spirits. An early Christmas story! A remake of A Christmas Carol, containing Taito, Jyoushiro, Somi, and a little Daikeru. Merry Christmas!


A Christmas Tale

by meijing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor claim to own, the rights to Digimon, or anything associated with that title. I also do not own the story that this fanfiction is based on (A Christmas Carol). It was written by Charles Dickens. The song "White Christmas" doesn't belong to me either.

    Hmm...notes. The timeline has been blown to Yakutsk, Russia, and will not be featured in this particular story. Just kidding, but this story is pretty much in an Alternate Universe. An Alternate Universe in which the Chosen Children have not gone to the Digital World, so no digimon. (Sorry.) Yamato never met Miyako, Iori, Ken, or Daisuke. Yamato, Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi, and Sora were all high school friends. Mimi never moved to America. The other changes in the regular timeline will explain themselves. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS. If you do not like/are against such relationships and works of fiction, please DO NOT CONTINUE reading. Flames will be used to roast the chestnuts over an open fire...^_~ I spelled pajamas with an 'a' instead of a 'y' because I like it with an 'a'. I spelled gray with an 'a' also, for all of you people who are picky over which spelling variation to choose. _Anyway_, the couples are: Taito, Jyoushiro, Somi, and Daikeru.

    A special thanks goes to Sunfreak, my first reviewer of the first story I posted on FanFiction.net (Unexpected Circumstances). Thanks also goes to CSMars, Nine, Xingyun (otouto-chan!), Sophie V, Sugarysweet, and Seph Lorraine; they also reviewed (as of Dec. 10, 2002). Thanks so much, all of you!

    Merry Christmas (regardless of when you read this. Even if you read this in June), happy reading, and Happy New Year!

*

    In the city of Odaiba, Japan, a light Christmas Eve snow was falling. Children were getting ready for bed in the anticipation of waiting for Santa Claus to come. Parents had long gone to sleep themselves. Everyone was serene and happy.

    Everyone, except for the workers of the Odaiba Television Studio.

    Their boss and head of the studio, Ishida Yamato, had them working late. He didn't care at all for the traditions of Christmas, and had all of his employees working late to finish up their work. He sat, rigid, at his desk, typing away at his computer and writing things down on a pad of paper every few minutes or so. His shoulder length blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail so it wouldn't interfere with his work. He was interrupted, however, by a knock at the door. Two people stepped into his office: Tachikawa Mimi and Izumi Koushiro.

    "What's your reason for bothering me?" he asked, harshly. They visibly shrunk back. Both of them had been reluctant to come into his office at all. Their friend of so many years had changed. When he inherited his father's position in the T. V. Studio, he had become a cold and hard person who seldom spoke. When he did speak, the words were usually the kind that made you want to avoid him for the rest of your life.

    Gathering his courage, it was Koushiro who spoke up.

    "Ishida-san, we need to ask you a question." Yamato only glared back. Koushiro gulped. "Do...do you mind if we have tomorrow off? It is Christmas, after all." Yamato swirled around in his chair to face the large windows behind him. The snow had covered everything that his vision allowed him to see. He smirked at the beauty and whiteness of the snow.

    "It's Christmas tomorrow," he snarled, "and that doesn't really matter. But if it means that much to you, then I suppose you can have tomorrow off."

    Koushiro and Mimi let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you, Ishida-san," they both replied. They turned to leave.

    "But," Yamato started and Mimi turned around. "I'm taking your vacation time." Mimi opened her mouth to protest, but Koushiro pulled her out of Yamato's office before she could say anything. Mimi didn't say anything else until they had entered the elevator.

    "That's not fair! I was going to use that vacation time to go on a trip with Sora to America! That's not right at all!" She felt like marching right back into his office and pushing him out of the window.

    "I know how you feel. I was going to Paris with Jyou. But you know how Yamato is now...he's not the same person he used to be. He stopped being our friend a long time ago." He slumped against the elevator's metallic walls.

    "I wonder what happened to him? It's like he died or something. He just stopped calling and hanging out with us. He and Taichi separated, and then his father died. It's sad...but he wouldn't let us talk to him. Now, he's the way his is today..." She let her sentence trail off. They continued the elevator ride in silence.

***

    Yamato had finished all he needed to do, but he was still reluctant to leave. It seemed like he should have something else to do, and besides, there was no rush for him to get home. He picked up his briefcase and put on his coat. Five minutes later, he was on the streets of Japan in his sleek black Mercedes. It took him approximately twenty minutes to reach his mansion. Stepping inside, he wondered why he even had a mansion in the first place. He didn't live with anyone and didn't plan on doing so either. He decorated the place in dreary (yet fashionable) shades of grays and blacks. He had plenty of light fixtures everywhere, but he seldom turned them on. He enjoyed the darkness.

    Yamato threw his briefcase onto his desk and changed into silk black pajamas. He snuggled under his blankets; it was cold outside after all. He soon settled into a dreamless sleep.

    The antique grandfather clock in the hall chimed midnight.

    He woke up with a start. "Stupid clock..." he muttered and lay back down on his pillow. He suddenly discovered that he could not go back to sleep. "I really hate that damn clock. I should..." His sentence was stopped abruptly by the howling wind outside. The large Italian windows in his bedroom blow open and let snow cover the Persian carpet. "What the...?!?" The windows closed with a bang after a figure clad in green and red stepped in. "Who are you? And why are you in my house?"

    The figure smiled. "I represent Christmas. I am here to warn you...before it becomes too late." Yamato just gave her once of his trademark glares.

    "What a bunch of crap. I don't know why the hell you're in my house, and this is probably some dream." He walked over to his closet and pulled out some slippers. The snow, however, was real, and his feet were getting cold.

    "Believe what you will, Ishida-san. But I tell you now that three spirits shall visit you. One, at one hour beyond this hour, shall be the Spirit of the Christmases That Have Passed; another, at two, shall be the Spirit of Christmas That Is Now; and the last, at three, shall be the Spirit of The Christmases That Might Have Been. Farewell to thee, Yamato..." The windows opened again and the snow flew out with her. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened.

    "This has to be a dream. But how did she know my name...why am I talking to myself?!" He just shook his head and crawled back in to bed.

    The great clock struck one.

    Yamato jumped. He expected the window to hurl out snow and icicles again. He was disappointed. The spirit just knocked on his door. He put on his slippers and went to open them. The spirit charged in, however, before he could even reach the door.

    "I AM THE SPIRIT OF THE CHRISTMASES THAT HAVE PASSED!!!" She yelled. He just rolled his eyes. "I don't get paid enough for this..." she muttered and walked over to him. He stood up and realized that he was almost a full head taller than her. "Come on," she tugged at his shirt, "we don't have forever!"

    He pulled back. "I'm not going anywhere with you. And how did you get in here?!"

    "Yes you are, and duh, through the door. Now come on!" He was suddenly immersed outside in a daytime snow.

    "Where...where are we?" Wasn't it one in the morning a minute ago?

    "The question, my dear, is not where, it is when. We are in Christmas of the Past...I believe that you are seven years old."

    He gazed around and she let go of his shirt. He saw a miniature version of him playing in the snow. His brother was beside him, making a snowman. Their parents were nearby, sitting on a park bench.

    "This...this can't be real. My father is dead! I'm twenty-five years old, not seven!"

    "You're pretty slow, you know? I TOLD you that I'm the spirit of the Christmases that have Passed, and this is A CHRISTMAS THAT HAS ALREADLY BEEN!" He shrunk back and covered his ears.

    "You don't have to yell. And can't I...they hear us?"

    "Not at all. This is similar to a movie...yell at the screen all ya want, but the characters still keep on going."

    "Oh..." his voice trailed off as he watched the scene. He played cheerfully and made a snowman with his brother.

    "That's your brother isn't it? Takeru?" Yamato nodded.

    "I haven't seen him in almost three years..." The Takeru of The Past looked up happily at his older brother.

    "Wow, onii-chan, you're the best snowman-builder in the whole wide world. I hope I can be like you someday!" The seven-year old Yamato smiled back at his brother.

    'He probably wouldn't say that now...' Yamato thought. Suddenly the scene changed. The same park, but he was with another person.

    "You're seventeen now. I believe that is Yagami Taichi." The spirit said beside him. She hadn't moved.

    "Taichi..." Yamato whispered. He walked closer to himself and Taichi. He felt like he really was watching a movie...the movie of his life.

    "Merry Christmas, my Yama-chan!" Taichi said to the seventeen-year old Yamato and hugged him.

    "Merry Christmas, my Taichi." Taichi smiled at his nickname. Twenty-five year old Yamato watched as a younger form of him was wrapped in Tai's arms. The couple just sat and watched the snow fall.

    "How beautiful," the spirit proclaimed, "but why aren't you with him now? You look like you were in so much love." Yamato said nothing. She would soon find out.

    "Aren't inheriting your father's Television Studio?" Taichi asked him. Yamato nodded. "Then I guess that you can't be a singer like you wanted to...I'm sorry." He hugged him closer. "Why don't you give the studio to Takeru, or the Vice President of the studio? Then you could be a famous singer, and I'd travel with you, and then you'd be happy and we'd be together-" He was cut off by Yamato.

    "I can't.... It'd be stupid to give up something like that." Taichi stared at him.

    "You can't mean that!" Yamato looked down at the snow on the ground. "I never thought...I never thought that you would just drop your dream and decide not to follow it!" Yamato's head snapped up.

    "It's not like that and you know it!" Taichi put his hands on Yamato's cheeks and smiled sadly at him. 

    "I can always tell when you're lying...and I know that if you run the T. V. studio you'll be just like Ishida-san was. You'll become a workaholic and drift away from me like he drifted away from your mother." Yamato was rendered speechless. Taichi kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, my Yamato. And even though we can't be together this way...be happy. For me."

    Both Yamatos watched as Taichi walked off down the snow covered walkway.

    "Oh...oh." That was all the spirit could say. She looked at Yamato and watched as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You really loved him, didn't you?" He laughed bitterly.

    "Loved? Loved? I still love him."

    "Then why haven't you tried to get back together? If you love him that much, then you should be together now!"

    "I haven't seen him since that day. I doubt that he even wants to talk to me now." The spirit let out a long whistle. A loud clock chimed 2 o'clock in the distance.

    "Oh! It's time for me to leave. Goodbye and goodnight Yamato!" She disappeared into thin air. He landed with a thump back onto his bed. He said nothing.

    The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed twice.

    Yamato turned his head to find the source of the loud snoring in his room. He looked and saw...the Spirit of the Christmases That Have Passed again, asleep in his bed. He shook her shoulder.

    "Hey...what are you doing back here?" She looked just about as confused as he was.

    "What am I doing back here! My shift is over! WHY CAN'T I EVER GET A DECENT NIGHT'S SLEEP!?!?!?" A golden paper with silver writing floated down beside her. She picked it up and started to read:

    "Dear Arcadia: Sorry, but I'm sick with a sore throat. You'll have to fill in for my position. Thanks! Love, Diana."

    She growled. "I BETTER be getting paid for this!!!" Yamato just stared as all of this happened. "Oh, sorry. 'Morning, Yamato! I'm...the Spirit of Christmas That Is Now...at least for the time being." She waved her hand and they reappeared in a bright house filled with lights and people dancing.

    "You are now in a Christmas in the present. We are at-"

    "-Takeru's house." The spirit nodded, and then looked down at her pajamas.

    "THEY COULD HAVE AT LEAST WARNED ME FIRST!!! Then I coulda changed my clothes..." She half yelled, half whined. Yamato watched as his brother played charades with his friends. He saw a burgundy haired boy (who reminded him of his Taichi) try to mimic out a person.

    "A sorcerer?" Hikari, Taichi's sister asked.

    "Um...T. K. when he wakes up in the morning?" A girl with long purple hair asked. Takeru threw a cushion at her.

    "Funny, really funny, Miyako!" He took his turn at guessing. "My brother?" The boy nodded. "Hah! Daisuke and I won!" The girls rolled their eyes. A blue haired boy played a chess match with a smaller, brown haired boy near the window rolled his eyes.

    "That had to have been pure luck." The other boy nodded.

    "You're right there." Daisuke stuck his tongue out at them.

    "Oh shut up Ken and Iori! You're just jealous that my boyfriend and I are the perfect team!" Ken rolled his eyes again. Daisuke sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Takeru. "When was the last time you talked to Yamato, Take-chan?" Takeru sighed.

    "It's been about three years now. He wouldn't answer my calls and when I tried to go see him he'd always say that he was really busy..." His cheerful face became downcast.

    "Yeah," Hikari continued, "after my onii-chan and he separated and Ishida-san died, it's like he became a totally different person."

    The twenty-five year old Yamato of the present looked away, ashamed.

    "Don't be sad, Take-chan!" Daisuke kissed Takeru on the cheek. "It's Christmas!"

    "Yeah, maybe Yamato will come around some day..."

    Yamato was immersed into another scene. Jyou and Koushiro were snuggled up by the fire.

    "I'm sorry Jyou, but to have today off Ishida-san took away my vacation time. I guess that the trip is canceled. We won't get to go to Paris in the spring." Jyou took Koushiro's hands in his.

    "That's ok...I get to spend Christmas with you don't I? And that's good enough..."

    Koushiro blushed, and Yamato was taken to another Christmas scene. He saw Sora lean over on her kitchen table, watching Mimi try on the outfits she was given for Christmas.

    Mimi stopped in mid-spin. "I'm sorry that we won't be able to go to America, Sora. That grumpy old Ishida-san took away all of my vacation time so I could spend today with you."

    Sora walked over to where she Mimi standing and spun her around. They twirled around together.

    "That's fine...be happy, Mimi-chan! It's Christmas!"

    Yamato was in his room again.

    The Spirit formerly known as the Spirit of the Christmases That Have Passed, filling in for the Spirit of Christmas That Is Now, whistled again. "You've caused some great misery, my friend." Yamato looked up at her sadly.

    "I never realized..."

    The antique clock in the hall struck three in the morning.

    "Well, I'm sorry that I can't stay longer, but it's time for another spirit to take over. Once again, goodbye and goodnight Yamato!" She disappeared again...

    ...only to reappear. "Whaa??" A silver paper floated down this time. She read:

    "Sorry Darling, but I must get my beauty sleep. You don't mind taking my position do you? Ta-ta!" She sighed. "I'll never, ever, get ANY sleep working for these people. My life is awful. Hello again, Yamato. You're becoming my best friend now." Yamato gave her a weak smile.

    "So who are you filling in for now?"

    "The Spirit of...lemme see...umm...oh! The Spirit of Christmases That Might Have Been!" She waved her hand and transferred them to the last Christmas scene. They were at his mansion, in his bedroom. He saw himself sleeping in the arms of Taichi. They slept soundly, as if they were in a world all their own.

    "This...is what might have been?" The spirit nodded.

    There was a knock at his door. A little girl about four years of age ran in and jumped on the bed. She was already dressed. She had long brown hair and vivid violet eyes.

    "Come on, my daddies! It's time to open the presents!" Yamato groaned and sat up.

    "What time is it? It has to be two in the morning!"

    "No silly! It's ten in the morning, and time to wake up. Come on!!!" She pulled at his sleeve.

    "Hold on, ok? Let me wake Taichi up and we'll get changed and then we can open presents." She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room happily. The Yamato of the present looked at the Spirit.

    "Who is she?"

    "She is your adopted daughter. See, after high school, you and Taichi started living together and a few years later, were able to adopt a child." Yamato turned away from the spirit and back at the him that Might Have Been.

    "Taichi? Taichi! Wake up! It's Christmas."

    "Christmas? Already? I swear it was New Year's yesterday..." Yamato whacked him with a pillow.

    "You idiot! Now get up." Taichi did so obediently. They both got changed and walked down the huge stairway to where all the presents were. "Ok, we're here Nanami! You can start opening your presents now," he announced. There was a squeal of delight from the main room.

    "Look what Santa brought me! Isn't she pretty?" She held before them a doll that looked just like her. Yamato and Taichi sat on the couch together and watched Nanami play with her toys. Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

    "Merry Christmas, my love..." He whispered into Yamato's ear. Nanami turned from her toys and looked at them.

    "Daddy," she asked, "can I ask you a question?" Taichi nodded.

    "How much do you love my other daddy?"

    Taichi turned from her and looked straight into Yamato's eyes. "More than anything. It's hard to explain...but all I can say is that it'd be very hard for me to live without him." Yamato blushed and kissed his love tenderly.

    "Ewww! Do you two always have to do that?" Nanami made a face. Yamato and Taichi got up from the couch and grabbed her. The tickled her until she yelled 'uncle' and then started planting sloppy kisses all over her face. She started laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes.

    "That'll teach you!"

    And, for the last time, Yamato was thrown back on his bed.

    "So...it's over?"

    "Yes, I'm afraid. This is all that I have been sent to show you. Now I must go, and leave you with the consequences of the life you have chosen."

    "Wait! Is there anything that I can do? Don't I get some assistance?"

    "Only you know the answer to that question, dearie. Only you..." With that she faded away.

    The grand antique clock in the main hallway struck four in the morning.

***

    It took about two hours for Yamato to dig up all the Christmas decor that he had locked away in a back room of his mansion. He put up the fake tree and sprayed some 'snow' on it to make it look pretty. He hung up all of his favorite ornaments; including the one the Takeru and he had made when they were younger, the crystal heart that Taichi had given him in high school, and the solid gold one with his initials inscribed in diamonds. He hung garlands on the great fireplace and put a wreath up outside on the door. For the finishing touch, he wove the last of the lights around the grand staircase, which made it look like something out of a faery tale.

    When he finished, it was nine o'clock. Yamato jogged back up the stairs into his bedroom. He showered and then put on one of his best suits. As he was looking at his reflection in the mirror, the doorbell rang. He went to answer it...

    ...and was stuck speechless when he saw who it was. There, before him, stood Yagami Taichi.

    "Tai...Taichi? Is it really you?" He was answered by a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

    "Merry Christmas! Aren't you going to let me in?" In his awe, Yamato had forgotten to invite Taichi in from the freezing snow.

    "Oh! I'm so sorry! Come in...please." He took his coat and hung it up. Then he led Taichi to the main room (now adorned with proper Christmas decorations).

    "Wow, Yamato! This is really beautiful!" He paused and looked at him from head to toe."So, where's this mean and contemptuous man that my sister told me about?" Yamato stared at him, puzzled. "It was Hikari who told me where you lived. She said that you had changed." The night before came flooding back to him.

    "I...I had. After you left, my father died and I inherited the station. I became just like you said; I stopped making contact with everyone and they started to hate me. I spent all of my time on finishing my work." Taichi said nothing, and thus Yamato continued. "But last night something strange happened. It all came back to me...I realized how harsh that I've been. I've missed you...I still love you." During this confession tears had started to cascade down his cheeks. "And even if you don't love me anymore I feel better telling you that. I'm sorry for everything." Taichi put his hands on Yamato's face, just as he had done so many years before....

    "Yamato...It's been almost eight years since I've seen you and I swear I still love you just as much as I did before," He wiped away Yamato's tears. "But you and I both know that we just can't magically pick up where we left off. Life isn't a faery tale..."

    "I know-"

    "...but I'd be happy to get back together with you." Yamato didn't believe his ears.

    "You will? Oh Tai-chan..." He embraced him tightly. "I love you so much."

    "I love you too. But I feel guilty. Maybe if I had never left you would have never been bitter."

    "No, Taichi, it's not your fault at all. Only I have the choice of what to do in life." Taichi stared at him.

    "Jeez, I leave you and you go all crazy on me." Yamato laughed and buried his face in Taichi's shoulder.

    The great clock in the hall struck ten on Christmas morning.

    "Oh, I can't stay here! I have to go see Takeru and everyone and apologize and invite them over here."

    "Then I'll go with you."

*

    It took them an hour to make a thirty minute trip. They had decide to walk. Walking along the sidewalk, Taichi had picked up some snow and made a snowball. He threw it at Yamato and this started a snowball fight. He felt like he was seventeen again.

    With snow in his hair and his hand linked with Taichi's, Yamato knocked on his brother's door. His mother answered. Her blonde hair had now turned silvery and wrinkles had slowly started to carve their way into her face.

    "Yamato! I haven't seen you in years! It's so nice to see you again!" He motioned for her to be quiet. She gave him a quizzical look.

    "I'm going to surprise Takeru."

    She smiled. "He'll be so happy to see you!"

     'At least, I hope so. I just hope that he doesn't hate me now.' Taichi noticed the distress on Yamato's face and gave his hand an extra squeeze. His mother stepped aside so they could come in.

    "Your sister is here, Taichi, and so is Takeru's boyfriend and the rest of his friends."

    Yamato stopped walking. "He's got a boyfriend?" He pretended that he didn't know, lest he might have to explain to his mother about how a spirit showed him the present Christmas.... His mother laughed softly.

    "You're very late Yamato. Seriously." She turned and led them to the living room. "Takeru honey, there's someone here to see you!" He heard shuffling around. Takeru approached them and fell silent when he saw who it was.

    "Merry Christmas, little brother," Yamato said softly. His brother shook his head in disbelief.

    "Onii-chan! I can't believe it!" Yamato let go of Taichi's hand and gave his brother a tight hug. "How...why..."

    "Don't worry about it. It's going to get better now. I'll visit you more and it can be just like old times."

    Takeru smiled. "I'm glad."

    "So, little bro, tell me about this boyfriend of yours." Takeru blushed and turned around to face Daisuke.

    "This is Daisuke...," He waved from the couch. "We've been together for about two years now."

    "That's great! So who are your other friends?"

    T. K. moved around the room and pointed at various people. "This is Miyako, Iori, and Ken. And of course you already know Hikari."

    His mother turned to leave. "I'll go get those cookies I baked." She walked away and smiled to herself. "Christmas is so wonderful."

    Yamato looked at his watch. It was now eleven o'clock.

    "Sorry, but I have to go. I've got to hurry and do some more important things. But I'd like everyone to meet back at my house later, around seven or so, for a Christmas party."

    "Sure! That'd be great."

    Taichi got up to go with him, but Yamato stopped him by putting his hand on his cheek. Taichi looked at him, confused.

    "Stay here, Taichi. It'd be better if I did these last two trips alone." Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist and pulled him close.

    "I'll miss you."

    "I'll be back as soon as I can." One final kiss, and then he was out the door.

    "Aww," everyone in the room said in unison.

    "Oh shut up!"

*

    Yamato stared at the oak doors in front of him. 'Maybe I should have let Taichi come with me.' He raised his hand and knocked on the door. He put on his best contemptuous face. A smiling Koushiro opened the door.

    His smile fell when he saw who it was.

    "Ishida-san! I didn't expect to see you! Come...come in please!" Yamato walked into his small and comfortable home. Koushiro went and sat back on his couch with Jyou. "So, what brings you here? You let me have the day off, remember?"

    "What position are you employed under me in?" Yamato asked sharply.

    Koushiro gulped. "Head of the Lower Department in Computers, sir."

    "Oh well then. You're fired."

    "Fired?! But-"

    Jyou broke in. "-You can't fire him! He's the best person at the station with computers!"

    Yamato pretended to consider that. "No, I've made up my mind. You are fired from your position-"

    "But-"

    "-and promoted to Chief Executive of Computers and Technology."

    "What? Th..thank you, Ishida-san!"

    "Call me Yamato just like you used to Koushiro. I came here to apologize for everything that I've done. And I'd like for us to be friends again, if you don't mind. You too, Jyou."

    "Certain, Ish...Yamato."

    "No problem at all."

    Yamato smiled. "Well then, I'd like both of you to come to my house for a party around seven. I hope to see both of you there!" He waved goodbye and turned to leave.

    "Oh, and Yamato," He stopped and turned around. "Merry Christmas!"

    "Merry Christmas, my friends."

*

    Mimi wasn't expecting all of the cute outfits she got for Christmas. Or the beautiful diamond necklace that she had received from Sora. And she certainly wasn't expecting her boss, Ishida Yamato, to show up at her doorstep.

    "Ishida-san! It's...nice to see you. Merry Christmas, and come inside!" From the couch, Sora wondered why Mimi even bothered to be nice to someone who had been so cruel to her over the past few years.

    "Whatever. Listen, I need to skip all of the formalities and ask you something," he said abruptly. Mimi was taken aback.

    "Sure, go right ahead."

    "What's your job at my station?"

    "Umm, Assistance Fashion Designer."

    "Oh, that is right. I've noticed how well you do your job." She smiled. "You're fired." Her face fell.

    "What? But that's not fair!" Sora stepped into the conversation, defending Mimi.

    "You already took all of her vacation time and now you want to take her job? What kind of person are you now?"

    He gave her a fake smirk. "That is a good question. But I didn't come over here to discuss my personality." He looked at Mimi; she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

    "I came," he started, "to give you something." Neither one of them said anything. "My Christmas present to you is a new job. I've decided to promote you to President of Fashions for the studio." She stared at him for a moment. Then she latched onto him tightly in a bear hug.

    "Oh, thank you so much, Ishida-san!"

    "Mimi, I can't breathe...call me Yamato, please."

    Sora stepped in again. "What's up with this, Yamato? Why are you being nice all of the sudden?"

    Mimi let him go to let him speak. "Because I've been awful to all of you. I want to be friends with you again. I'm truly sorry."

    "That'd be great Yamato! I'd love to be your friend again!" Mimi hugged him again, along with Sora too.

    "So would I, Yamato."

    He smiled. "Well I hate to, but I have to go. But both of you are invited to a party tonight at my house around seven."

    "We'll be there!"

    "Merry Christmas, and see you tonight!"

    He walked out, feeling a whole lot more happier.

***

    Cold. It was cold outside. Snow was falling lightly on that Christmas evening, just as it had been the whole day. The cold outside was irrelevant though - it was warm and comfortable inside the Ishida mansion. The once cruel Ishida Yamato was now warming up to all of his old friends. He was now trying to make up for all of the lost time and all of the things that he had missed. Christmas music was softly playing in the room, but nobody was really paying any attention to it. All of the sudden, Taichi broke away from the conversation to play something on the piano. As the soft music started to flow into the room, Yamato stopped talking. After a minute of memories flooding back to him he stood up and made his way over to the piano.

    Taichi was playing "White Christmas", a song that he and Yamato had played together on the piano every year at Christmas.

    Yamato sat down on the bench next to his love. Both of them played in unison; just like they used to. Two sets of hands moved across the keys to play the chorus and then the second verse. 

    Taichi stopped, removed his fingers from the ivory keys, and took Yamato's hand in his own. "I love you," he said quietly.

    "I love you, too," Yamato whispered back. They stared into each other's eyes deeply...

    ...and once again everyone in the room said "Awww..."

    "Shut up!" they said together. A bell 'dinged' in the kitchen. Everyone rushed to the table, which was already set with green and red Christmas china. Soon the food was passed around, the champagne poured, and a comfortable conversation had started. Yamato stood up to make a toast.

    "I'd like to make a toast. To friends," he glanced around the table, "to family," he turned his gaze to Takeru, "to love," he then smiled at Taichi, "and to Christmas." Everyone cheered and drank. The hours passed quickly.

    That great and majestic clock in the hall chimed eleven.

    Putting on their coats, everyone said their goodbyes and promised to visit as often as they could. They were all given his number and finally one last Christmas hug. The last person remaining, of course, was Taichi; he'd been invited to spend the night with Yamato.

    By eleven fifty-seven the table was cleared and they were snuggled on the couch, staring out the window. Taichi kissed him on the cheek.

    "Merry Christmas, Yama-chan!"

    He smiled at his old nickname. "Merry Christmas, Tai-chan." Just like old times. He looked at the clock. It read 11:59. "Only one minute left in Christmas," he said sadly.

    "Yeah, but there will be many more to come. Many more with me, and your friends, and your family." He smiled. Then he stood up and pulled Yamato up with him. "Come on. Let's go to bed. You haven't slept in my arms in a long time." He smiled again as Yamato blushed. Turning out the lights, they made their way upstairs.

    A solitary figure outside smiled. (This figure happened to still be in her pajamas.) "I see that you finally fixed things for yourself Yamato." She turned and rose into the air. "Christmas really is special."

The End

^_^ I know, it's shmoompy. The characters are a little OOC, I made up the company names (Head of the Lower Department in Computers? President of Fashions? I don't even know if those positions exist - humor me), everything magically ties into place, and there's a happy ending. But Christmas stories are supposed to make you feel warm and fuzzy inside. (I hope that you feel warm and fuzzy inside.) Merry Christmas, readers...from meijing!


End file.
